usmudrfandomcom-20200213-history
USMUDR 4 - 09/12/2013
20:04:57 Louise: *freezes for a moment before going through* Trev?! 20:05:34 Trevor: *Trevor is just sort of sitting in the cafeteria, not really moving much just staring at the table. This my friends is the look of a broken robot.* 20:05:43 Nobu: *She stalks down the hall way* 20:06:08 Louise: .......oh great, Monoleo brought him back and didn't even fix him up properly 20:06:22 Trevor: I'm fine. 20:06:40 Trevor: *momentary look up, then back down.* 20:06:41 Louise: /fucking/ useless 20:06:49 Trevor: Thank you. 20:06:50 Louise: Oh! 20:07:01 Louise: I didnt mean you 20:07:04 Louise: I meant...7 20:07:07 Louise: Never mind 20:07:15 Louise: How are you...? 20:07:23 | Edited 20:08:04 Rin: oh, wonderful, nice to see you trev… 20:07:30 Nobu: *She appears in the cafeteria doorway* 20:07:33 Louise: Keep the peace Rin 20:07:39 Louise: That was our land of the dead rule 20:07:42 Louise: still applies~ 20:07:46 Nobu: *Watching each and every person in the room* 20:07:47 Rin: i know i know... 20:08:20 Mizuki: *Mizuki emerges from her room, her face neutral and expressionless, she wanders over to the cafeteria when she sees the somewhat unfamiliar figures standing before her* 20:09:16 Rin: *sees mizuki* yo! 20:09:30 Louise: Mizuki~! 20:09:33 Nobu: *She walks over and sits across from Trevor* 20:09:54 Trevor: Nobu. 20:10:14 Trevor: *he reaches his hand across the table* 20:10:28 Nobu: *She just looks at his hand* 20:10:30 Nobu: Master Trevor 20:11:07 Nobu: Is there something I can help you with? 20:11:45 Mizuki: *She blinks for a few seconds, unsure how to take this all in.* L-Louise...? Nobu...? Rin...? *She's completely speechless, rendered completely flabbergasted by seeing her dead friends, right here, in front of her* 20:12:11 Trevor: Nobu. 20:12:13 Rin: surprised? 20:12:16 Louise: *grins brightly* Long time no see~! Well, for you. Not me 20:12:19 Trevor: I'm sorry. 20:12:28 Nobu: For what? 20:12:37 Trevor: Letting you die. 20:12:46 Louise: *keeps glancing to Trevor and Nobu, trying to hide worry* 20:13:02 Nobu: I feel pretty alive 20:13:19 Nobu: *She leans across the table* It was my duty to you as it would be to anyone else in this school 20:13:25 Trevor: Good for you. 20:13:48 Rin: *avoids looking at trevor, though he's glad that they all know where he is* 20:14:07 Trevor: Mono is a little fucker. 20:14:19 Trevor: That hurt. 20:14:23 Trevor: A lot. 20:14:48 Mizuki: *She feels something build inside her stomach. Slowly shaking her head she briskly walks towards the kitchen* 20:15:15 Louise: *desperate to talk to Trevor but not wanting to interupt, watches Mizuki* Are you alright, Mizuki? 20:15:32 Nobu: At least you're an unfeeling metal robot now with no capability to feel pain 20:15:33 Nobu: I hope 20:17:06 Rin: *tries to keep himself from blurting out: "then why'd you tell her to kill me jackass", but holds it back* 20:18:03 Mizuki: *She takes out a bottle of cold soda, some cookies from the fridge and pantry respecively. Swiftly she eats a cookie, hoping that eating will settle her upset stomach, with a bit of soda to wash it down. No matter how much she tried to satisfy herself with food, the feeling stayed. She turned to... who ever this was, looking like Louise* What the fuck are you...? 20:18:30 Louise: A robot 20:18:34 Nobu: *Is about to gogogadget bitch slap Rin* 20:18:36 Louise: We were brought back 20:18:51 Louise: for this big...overrated final 20:19:22 Trevor: I should just have stayed dead frankly. 20:19:39 Nobu: *She gently rests a hand on Trevor's* It'd be rather quiet without you 20:19:44 Nobu: And I don't like that 20:19:45 Louise: *looks round when she hears Trev* 20:19:47 Trevor: Don't think I didn't see you all happy without me. Monoleo enjoyed psychological torture. 20:21:03 Rin: look I know it's hard to believe but it's really us mizuki! 20:21:17 Mizuki: *She shakes her head after hearing Louises answer* No. I get that, you're robots. But... *She takes another swig of soda, shaking her head* 20:22:00 Louise: *looks back round, trying not to intrude* 20:22:05 Louise: But? 20:22:10 Rin: ...you don't believe us? 20:22:20 Nobu: *She turns to look at Mizuki* If you don't mind my own input, I think we're AI designed to act as our currently dead counter parts 20:22:32 Nobu: Of course, we don't know if that's true or not 20:25:01 Mizuki: Fuck... *She begins to remember the trials, everything that she'd been repressing to try and remain strong and it hits her gut like a jackhammer* It's... it's pretty hard to deny you're robots when you are clearly robots. Or AI... whatever. 20:25:27 Louise: Sit down. I'll bring you whatever you need. 20:25:42 Louise: I don't want you hitting the floor if you faint from shock 20:27:00 Mizuki: No! I'm... I'll be fine. *She steels herself, gritting her teeth* 20:27:08 Louise: Please, I'm asking you 20:27:48 Rin: you sure? *looking at mizuki with concern* 20:30:00 Trevor: *he puts his tv hesd on the table* 20:30:50 Nobu: *She retracts her hand, keeping both of them up high in a little bit of shock with a surprised expression* 20:32:47 Trevor: Can I go back to hell now 20:33:00 Nobu: No 20:34:01 Nobu: *She picks up his tv head, looking at it* 20:35:06 Mizuki: *She taps her foot* I said i'll be fine! 20:35:23 | Edited 20:35:48 Rin: ok then~... 20:35:53 Trevor: Yes. 20:35:59 Nobu: Nope 20:36:09 Trevor: I didn't behave Sorry. 20:36:29 Nobu: *She turns the tv around, inspecting it* 20:36:42 Nobu: That's alright, master, it's not my place to order you around 20:37:01 Keiko: Keiko walks into the cafeteria, upon catching sight of her dead friends she freezes, staring at them 20:37:11 Rin: keiko! 20:37:27 Keiko: she then proceeds to pinch her cheek to check if she's dreaming 20:37:34 Trevor: I should have respected your wishes. 20:37:50 Trevor: I killed youl after all. 20:38:26 | Edited 20:38:35 Rin: *he walks over to keiko and puts both his hands on her shoulders* it's not a dream, it's really us *he smiles softly* 20:39:02 Mizuki: *She groans, the memories still flooding back to her* 20:39:26 Nobu: Again, it's my duty to you 20:39:39 Nobu: What if I didn't give you your head back? 20:39:58 Keiko: She stares down at Rin, then her eyes jolt over to his hands on her shoulders. She screams and runs out of the cafeteria "ZOMBIES...NO.....GHOSTS AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" 20:40:08 Trevor: Then I'd die again probably. 20:40:26 Mizuki: *She looks out to Keiko* Calm the fuck down they're robots... 20:40:31 Nobu: Oh. *She sits the head on the table* 20:40:31 Rin: ...um... 20:40:39 Nobu: *She looks over to Keiko* Worse. Demons 20:40:46 Nobu: We're here for your soul 20:40:54 Trevor: *He sits up* 20:41:15 Trevor: I hate this already hell was ten times betrer 20:42:01 Nobu: Sorry 20:42:33 Rin: maybe I should go after her? 20:43:15 Trevor: It's not your fault 20:43:45 Rin: ... 20:43:55 Rin: i'm gonna see if i can calm her down 20:44:26 Mizuki: *She shakes her head* I'm just... fuck... 20:44:38 Rin: *heads out into the hall* 20:50:44 Nobu: I'm glad to see you again, though *She picks up the head again, placing it on his robo shoulders* 20:50:48 Nobu: If I might say so 20:54:26 Louise: I am too...*she muttered softly to Trevor, not expecting him to listen* 20:57:17 Mizuki: *She grimaces* So... does that mean Chiku is back too...? 20:58:03 Mizuki: Everyone is back... Just like that? 20:58:26 Louise: *nods* Uh huh. Gem and Ini have seen us 20:58:41 Louise: and Chiku is on good terms with people 20:59:40 Mizuki: *She finally takes a seat* Fucking... why... 21:00:37 Louise: You sound upset... 21:02:53 Mizuki: You're all bad memories. You're all pain to me. I wish I could feel happy at your surprising revival. But you all just represent times I would have prefered stay memories. 21:03:38 Louise: O-Oh...I'll just...sorry 21:04:44 Nobu: You can perhaps drape a blanket over us all 21:04:54 Nobu: We'll huddle in a corner and you can pretend we're dead 21:07:30 | Edited 21:07:44 Mizuki: Louise, you died mere hours after giving me a speech that changed my outlook forever. Died because you were cracking up too. Rin died when I was supposed to be looking after everone. Chiku died even after I started to really become friends with her. Trevor... just fuck! You all just... why are you even here right now! It's like some fucking cruel joke to get me to remember you all! 21:07:54 Louise: I killed myself to stop me killing someone 21:07:58 Louise: I done it to save people 21:08:13 Louise: It didnt change what I said 21:08:20 Louise: You're stronger than me 21:08:27 Nobu: It probably is a cruel joke 21:08:31 Louise: I'm weak, emotionally and physically 21:08:43 Nobu: I mean, I cannot see the mastermind bringing us back to life because he's nice 21:09:07 Nobu: Knowing my misfortune *She gives a dismal smile* 21:11:23 Mizuki: *She clutches her head and screeches in frustration* 21:12:58 Louise: *sighs* Sorry I can't change anything that happened. Everything happens for a reason, I suppose 21:13:41 Mizuki: Guess I better... fucking suck it up and get used to it... 21:19:49 Louise: *getting a little angry* I don't think you remeber that a few of us here died slowly...and...regretted it last second. *her face on the screen sheds a tear* And I'm just happy to be alive. I saw everything. I could watch. And I did. I know what's happened and in more detail than you could imagine. I was always a lonely girl. I just enjoy company. And I missed you. So sorry, I suppose. But I can't change a thing. But I watched you change in front of my eyes right before I died and that's one of my final memories. I left knowing I had helped you. And that made me happy. 21:21:01 Nobu: Miss Louise 21:21:41 Nobu: Mistress Mizuki has watched all her friends die infront of her 21:21:55 Nobu: Some which she herself convicted 21:22:07 Nobu: Allow her 21:22:24 Louise: Sorry...I didn't think 21:22:24 Nobu: If that's not too much to ask of you 21:22:30 Louise: Sorry... 21:22:42 Nobu: Mistress Louise has no reason to be sorry 21:22:56 Louise: Honestly...I shouldn't have 21:23:07 Nobu: We're in a very emotional situation, you just need to look at it from everyone's perspective 21:23:13 Rin: *walks back in with keiko* 21:23:39 Nobu: It's not often you let out such emotions, Louise, really 21:23:46 Nobu: Ah, I mean mistress Louise 21:24:16 Louise: I told you, Nobu, I'm simply Louise to you. You're my friend 21:24:57 Rin: hey . we miss anything? 21:25:24 Nobu: You missed the part where a shark fell though the wall 21:25:37 Nobu: And we had to rebuild it really quick so that no one got out 21:25:52 Rin: aww maaaan, wish I couldv'e seen it 21:26:00 Nobu: It was pretty cool 21:26:04 Nobu: I punched it in the face 21:27:21 Rin: *mimics punching action* with your gogogadget robo arm? :D 21:27:25 Mizuki: *She sits silently for a few moments, looking sorrowful* I just... I watched you all die, like Nobu said. I was convinced no one would die at first! None of us Super High School Levels would be so fucking stupid! You helped convince me of that! And then you died... in the blink of an eye. Then the next moment it was Raymond. Then before you know it, as soon as I told myself that no one else would die, there goes Yuki and Chiku, bye bye! And then I take everything into my own hands! I push forward, to avenge everyone! Rin died... But I still saw a way to get through! But I fooled myself... I tried but ultimately I did a piss poor job and I ended up killing another one of my friends. And now you're all back...? Just like that...? 21:27:36 Mizuki: I... 21:27:46 Mizuki: I missed you all... 21:28:11 Louise: *silently crying in this weird screen form* I missed you too dear 21:28:30 Rin: same here *smiles softly* 21:28:51 Mizuki: You're all the first friends I've ever had that I've known... it was real? Thinking about it... my friends back home... I don't think they ever really liked me It can't have been that way. 21:29:03 Mizuki: I treated them like they were my slaves... 21:29:15 Mizuki: My underlings. 21:29:35 Mizuki: I was so bossy and wrapped up in my own pride to realise they hated my guts... Well... apart from one person. 21:30:10 Rin: and who was that? 21:30:32 Mizuki: It's... 21:30:34 Mizuki: *sighs* 21:30:53 Nobu: Is it your business, master Rin? 21:31:03 Mizuki: No, Nobu. It's ok... 21:31:09 Mizuki: I think I need to tell you all. 21:31:28 Mizuki: I never told anyone my secret. 21:31:29 Louise: *sits across from her* 21:31:31 Mizuki: Now is the time. 21:31:39 Rin: ? 21:32:34 Keiko: Keiko sits down by Mizuki 21:32:46 Mizuki: Did you ever hear of a string of murders... The victims were said to have been drawn to something down by the beach where I live. 21:32:57 Rin: *stands leaned against the wall and nods* 21:33:16 Louise: I overheard in my travels 21:33:35 Mizuki: The witnesses watched them walk down the beach until they were out of sight, further into the rocky cliffs. 21:34:23 Mizuki: Then the next time they were found, they had drowned. 21:34:36 Mizuki: It was never an accident. 21:35:06 Mizuki: It was the work of one person... the Mermaid Killer 21:35:27 Rin: the mermaid killer? 21:36:08 Louise: I think I've heard that name before 21:36:29 Mizuki: That's what the police dubbed them. Mermaids or Sirens would always lead people into the rocks, drowning them completely. So since their methods were similar... 21:36:32 Mizuki: But I digress. 21:37:35 Rin: I've never heard the name mermaid killer before, i'd heard about the string of murders but I never heard what they were dubbing the culprit 21:37:56 Louise: I heard it about. 21:38:27 Mizuki: The mermaid killer... is my best friend... I'm the only person who knows their true identity. 21:38:42 Rin: ?! 21:38:46 Rin: seriously?! 21:38:51 Keiko: "I remember hearing about this on the news, it was before my super sentai show came on" 21:39:00 Keiko: "whoa whaaaaat?" 21:39:24 Nobu: Why did your friend do it 21:39:40 Louise: That's...wow 21:41:49 Mizuki: Well, they were fucking insane... I asked constantly why they did it and they always just said it was fun. But it seemed like more than fun... I could just tell... Whenever they would talk about it, they would just act really... oddly This creepy, deranged look in their eyes. 21:42:31 Nobu: That's interesting *She leans back in her chair* 21:42:31 Rin: what do you mean 'they'? was there more than one person? 21:42:46 Nobu: No, she's not giving any clues as to their identity 21:42:59 Louise: She wouldn't want them hurt if it got out 21:43:09 Rin: ah 21:43:51 Nobu: No, this is a case of mistress Mizuki does not want the person caught 21:44:03 Nobu: I believe? 21:45:01 Mizuki: But, I never told anyone. How could I? They were my best friend, when they weren't talking about their 'work' I could just... I always had the most fun around them. It was different to all my other friendships. At first, I wondered why they didn't kill me. But I decided that maybe... they felt the same way. That I was different, an outlet, an insider. 21:45:32 Mizuki: I'm sorry about not giving clues... it's like Nobu said, I don't want them to be caught. 21:46:47 Mizuki: Because of this rumors have been flying around since middle school. People saying i'm behind the murders. Lots of people saying that I at least have some big connection to it. I've been to the police station more times than I can count... I know some of the officers by name for fucks sake! 21:47:04 Rin: jesus... 21:48:14 Louise: You poor thing... 21:48:22 | Edited 21:48:45 Rin: *rin couldn't shake off the feeling that this all seemed familiar but shrugged it off* 21:48:34 Mizuki: And now... I realise that my friendships with all of you... the one I had with them... that's real. 21:49:24 Mizuki: My other 'friends'... They weren't there because they liked me. I treated them like garbage so it makes sense... 21:49:38 Trevor: For gifted kids we all have our tragic back stories 21:50:00 Louise: Absolutely 21:50:11 Louise: And here I thought my travelling thing was bad 21:50:37 Trevor: Also Mizuki I feel you on that one. I didn't have friends until I had Nobubu, and of course Louise. 21:50:49 Nobu: I wouldn't say I'm gifted, I just look good in uniform 21:50:54 Mizuki: *She sighs, leaning back, chuckling* Well... now that's out... 21:50:54 Nobu: It's all in the looks 21:50:57 Trevor: Though you died before we really could become close 21:51:24 Keiko: I had friends....then they just distanced themselves because of some shitty high school rumours spread by some bitch who claimed she was my best friend.... 21:51:27 Louise: *smiles softly when Trevor points her out too* 21:51:49 Louise: Sorry about...what I done 21:51:49 Keiko: I just wanted to fit in...I always have....even here I still feel like I don't fit in... 21:51:58 Louise: Just throwing that out there 21:52:02 Keiko: no matter how accepted I am 21:52:03 Mizuki: *She cuddles into Keiko, in an attempt to comfort her* 21:52:27 Nobu: Trevor made me think people aren't allergic to me 21:52:33 Trevor: Everyone seemed to avoid me because I played computer games and my parents were weird. Don't be the child of a mass murderer and a drug dealer just don't fucking do it. 21:52:33 Nobu: But what if they really are 21:52:46 Rin: *feels left out, knowing that he didn't have a tragic past* 21:52:58 Nobu: *Passes Rin a tragic past* 21:53:13 Nobu: *Feel good now? Or just angsty?* 21:53:18 Trevor: *gives Rin one whole tragic past* 21:53:37 Trevor: Nobubu people aren't allergic to you. 21:54:06 Louise: I...I always got people to talk through their problems and then... 21:54:09 Louise: I broke the moral 21:54:14 Trevor: My mom died while I was still a fetus I think I win. 21:54:15 Louise: that I helped build 21:54:19 Keiko: because I was left out all I ever wanted to do WAS play video games, then dad took me out of school and I kinda had some freedom aside from making updates to Flower Boys....I fucking hate that and don't even know WHY I created it *sighs* 21:54:46 Nobu: I was raised by a circle of hobos which is pretty sweet 21:55:11 Rin: I sent my friend to hospital, that's always fun 21:56:02 Trevor: I knocked a girl up 21:56:11 Trevor: Word of advice don't do that 21:56:26 Louise: I was in a gang 21:56:44 Louise: Let's just continue this, It's good on emotional states 21:56:45 Nobu: I was a power ranger 21:56:47 Louise: Just admit things 21:57:21 Keiko: "My mum had cancer AND a brain tumor, that's how she died....I just never wanted to really talk about it much. I was only starting elementary school at the time but I remember all of it, just being there and hugging her before she slipped away" her voice cracks and she tears up but she tried to keep her cool 21:57:52 Trevor: Isn't a brain tumor just brain cancer 21:58:04 | Edited 21:58:23 Rin: *places his hand on keiko's shoulder* 21:58:04 | Edited 21:58:10 Keiko: "I don't even know" 21:58:11 Mizuki: *She fully cuddles into Keiko now, stroking her fingers through her hair* Oh dear... 21:58:22 Trevor: Still, that's rough buddy. 21:58:46 Louise: You poor thing... 21:58:48 Trevor: See aside from you know, parents being on the run and knocking girls up. 21:58:56 Trevor: I had a good childhood. 21:59:00 Nobu: My parents were shot and mugged in an ally way and I knew I had to become the saviour of gotham 21:59:06 Louise: I thought having no one /but/ my parents who acted like children was bad. 21:59:25 Trevor: My parents were children. Mom was 16 when I was born. 22:00:09 Keiko: "but my dad was still awesome as was my big bro, like I said, we all looked out for each other. When one of us was having our bad days we'd be there right away for each other" 22:00:23 Mizuki: I kind of... 22:00:28 Mizuki: Took my family for granted. 22:01:00 Louise: Same here! Something in common. Mama was 16 and so was my Papa. But cause they never grew up and had money to throw around, they kept moving. 22:01:05 | Edited 22:01:23 Mizuki: My bro was a huge butt, he was supposed to be going to hope's peak too, but i'm not sure what happened to him... 22:01:37 Keiko: "though when I hit puberty, dad started getting the buckets of ice cream for my bad days....there's a reason as to why I got so fat" 22:01:40 Mizuki: He was always sailing around anyway, going on dumb adventures. 22:01:52 Trevor: Yeah, millionaire parents who are pretty young snd dumb are never a good thing. But they loved each other and cared for me. 22:02:16 Louise: The gang were mental.. 22:02:18 Trevor: They still do. Unless dad offers me meth then mom gets mad. 22:02:23 Louise: I guess there was one bad thing 22:02:29 Louise: Only one really 22:02:39 Louise: but it's...never left me he bottom is accurate trevor snd his parents)) 22:05:53 Keiko: "I had two kinds of mentality upon entering Hopes Peak, the first was "oh god I have to be around people....that I don't know" and the second was "ahahaha bye bye all you goddamn fuckers who thought I'd never make it in life"" 22:06:08 Mizuki: *She sighs* I'm... Sorry about before. I'm glad you guys are back. 22:06:46 Mizuki: *Turns to louise* What happened...? If you want to talk about it? 22:06:54 Louise: *looks up* 22:06:58 Louise: Well... 22:07:00 Louise: I killed a man 22:07:08 Nobu: *Whispers* mama.... 22:07:10 Nobu: Ooooh 22:07:29 Louise: I...didn't mean it...It wasn't on purpose. 22:07:44 Louise: But...this big...burly thing of a man... 22:08:45 Louise: He attacked me. Rival gang. Thought if he took out the gang's girl, they'd break them 22:08:46 | Edited 22:08:56 Rin: *casually leaning against the wall with virtual blood dripping out his mouth from the depressing conversation* 22:09:17 Louise: But the boys...gave me this pocket knife. 22:09:28 Louise: and I had it in my pocket. 22:10:03 Louise: in a panic, I attacked him and killed him 22:10:12 Louise: I was let go due to it being dubbed self defence 22:10:19 Mizuki: Oh my gosh... 22:10:28 Chiku: What's this...? 22:10:36 Nobu: Ah, mistress Chiku 22:10:56 Nobu: I guess you smelled gossip and your circutry told you to come 22:11:06 Chiku: Aha. 22:11:07 Louise: Oh...I killed a man 22:11:10 Louise: we're discussing that 22:11:13 Nobu: Or perhaps you were brought by the aroma of the kitchen 22:11:15 Louise: and other secrets 22:11:16 Nobu: Which we can't eat 22:11:22 Rin: oh hey! :D 22:11:27 Nobu: *Les sads* 22:11:31 Mizuki: *She turns around, recognising Chiku's voice* Ch-Chiku! 22:12:04 Chiku: Yes, it was the food that I can't eat that brought me here. *she looks over at Mizuki and smiles a little* oh! My, this must be odd for you! 22:13:58 Mizuki: *She smiles at Chiku, flashing her usual cocky grin, once more* Not at all! Well, it was odd at first and I wasn't sure about it... But i've adjusted to this pretty quickly it seems... I'm just happy to see you, is all. I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you. 22:15:25 Chiku: *she smiles a little, sadly almost* I'd be lying to say I didn't miss you lot too! I'm just glad we got another chance to speak to you all at the very least! It's nice to see everyone on friendly terms! 22:16:56 Louise: *brushes away the things they discussed and turned to Chiku* It certainly is~ 22:17:26 Rin: uh huh :D *ignoring the fact that he's still pissed off at trevor* 22:17:31 Chiku: Oh, Louise! I never got a chance to properly say, *she looks over at her with a soft smile* 22:17:53 Louise: Hmm? 22:18:09 Louise: Say what...? 22:18:14 Chiku: Thank you. For actually telling me I was a bitch without letting me fight back; that's what I needed. 22:18:35 Louise: Oh. Your welcome...? *giggles* 22:18:49 Chiku: *she laughs back happily* 22:19:17 Louise: *grins* 22:19:59 Chiku: So! Apart from what you were discussing as I walked in, what else did I miss? 22:20:11 Trevor: I was in hell for a few days. 22:20:16 Trevor: That was fun 22:20:44 Chiku: Oh, Trevor! Didn't even notice you there! 22:21:05 Trevor: Hi. 22:21:34 Chiku: How was, uh, hell...? 22:21:50 Rin: hellish i'm guessing? 22:22:03 Trevor: Painful. 22:22:03 Nobu: He got champagne 22:22:09 Nobu: It was- oh okay 22:22:19 Trevor: I got to see all of you laughing at my death. 22:22:20 Chiku: He got champagne?? 22:22:32 Louise: L-Laughing?! 22:22:36 Chiku: Eh-! I did not laugh! 22:22:36 Trevor: And I died like, 4 times I think? I lost count. 22:22:37 | Edited 22:23:13 Rin: lucky bastard got champagne! 22:22:56 Rin: oh wow 4 times? dude that's rough 22:23:27 Chiku: Ah, dying once was bad enough... 22:23:29 Nobu: I was using sarcasm for humorus purposes 22:23:39 Nobu: Master Trevor did not recieve champagne in hell 22:23:56 | Edited 22:24:16 Rin: is that sarcasm? ;) 22:24:00 Chiku: Ah, did you make another haha? 22:24:18 Nobu: I did. But once more, no one haha'd 22:24:27 Nobu: *Looks straight at Rin* 22:24:28 Rin: HAHAHAHA :D 22:24:31 Nobu: *Into his fucking soul* 22:24:40 Rin: happy? ;) 22:24:41 Nobu: *Are you fucking kidding me* 22:24:46 Nobu: Yes 22:24:47 Chiku: ((I nearly spAT MY TEA OUT)) 22:24:51 Rin: ((XD)) 22:25:09 Louise: ((OPAL)) 22:25:19 Chiku: ((Opal you are the gonna be the death of me I can tell I'll die laughing)) 22:25:36 Nobu: ((I was the death of Rin)) 22:25:46 Rin: ((still not over that XD)) 22:25:51 Chiku: What a shame, perhaps we're the wrong audience for your haha's 22:26:33 Nobu: Maybe you are 22:26:42 Nobu: Maybe I have to increase my haha skills 22:26:43 Louise: I haha'd to myself. 22:26:50 Nobu: Become super high school level haha 22:26:52 Chiku: I think we are 22:27:04 Trevor: Your deaths all sucked I was executed in the sameway you all were. 22:27:20 Trevor: Shame you weren't allowed to watch it'd hsve been quality entertainment 22:27:21 Nobu: Mine didn't suck, it burned 22:27:24 Nobu: My fleash 22:27:28 Nobu: Slowly 22:27:33 Rin: you got executed for killing monoleo trev 22:27:37 Trevor: I know 22:27:39 Chiku: Did you not partake in someone's death, trev? 22:27:56 Louise: what about the murders and assisted suicide over here. Did you see that or suffered anything similar? 22:27:56 Trevor: I killed the monoleo because he killed Nobu. 22:28:19 Rin: because she killed me 22:28:35 Nobu: Because you told me to 22:28:47 Nobu: Because he pissed you off 22:28:52 Nobu: Because he was sleep talking shit 22:28:59 Trevor: Because you're fucking annoying. 22:29:07 Nobu: Because of some mistake in the universe 22:29:09 Nobu: Oh okay 22:29:12 Rin: which i still don't remember thank you very much 22:29:29 Chiku: Just cause you don't remember it doesn't mean you didn't do it 22:29:31 Trevor: Well you know what Thank fuck you're a robot. 22:29:48 Rin: look who's talking *smirks* 22:30:02 Chiku: Most people are held accountable for the actions they don't actually remember 22:30:39 Rin: i'm not denying what i said :) i just don't remember saying it, that's all ;) 22:30:40 Chiku: But is it really worth fighting over the past? 22:30:46 Trevor: I am also a robot but I didn't go around fucking everyone over. 22:31:51 Rin: *turns to chiku* no it isn't ^_^ 22:31:59 Nobu: I do not think it is 22:32:06 Chiku: Then let's leave it. 22:32:10 Nobu: Master Trevor has promised to behave himself 22:32:14 Chiku: *smiles* 22:32:25 Nobu: *Looks to Trevor* 22:32:35 Nobu: *Staaaaaaring* 22:32:39 Rin: personally i think he's not doing a good job of that ^_^' 22:32:48 Chiku: Yeah well 22:32:57 Louise: Don't start fights 22:32:58 Chiku: Whatever he's trying somewhat 22:33:02 Chiku: That's good enough. 22:33:04 Louise: I like my peace 22:33:17 Rin: well, yeah *smiles and shrugs* 22:33:17 Nobu: You're not doing a good job of keeping your mouth shut 22:33:20 Chiku: I'm still interested in secrets, but I'm keeping it back as much as I can 22:33:24 Trevor: I tried. Then I went to hell. 22:33:37 Nobu: Master Rin needs to realise that egging master Trevor on is what causes said fights 22:33:55 Chiku: Trevor can try too, we can all try, and it doesnt do anything to point out someone's faults when they have their own. 22:33:58 Nobu: Master Trevor needs to realise letting things get to him is not a good idea 22:34:13 Rin: i know i know, i just needed to let off some steam ;) 22:34:24 Chiku: Well, no offence dear 22:34:34 Trevor: And then act like the victim Jesus christ. 22:34:37 Chiku: But let it off on something else, not a fellow student 22:34:52 Mizuki: *Nods* Let's try not blow eachother up or whatever. 22:34:59 Nobu: Thank you, mistress Chiku 22:35:00 Rin: i'll do that ;) 22:35:05 Chiku: We are TRYING to work together, and arguing like a bunch of preschoolers will get us nowhere. 22:35:14 Louise: Exactly 22:35:17 Louise: no offence 22:35:29 Rin: none taken 22:35:48 Louise: *cracks her knuckles* Wish I could get on a bike again. 22:35:50 Trevor: Blow each other off however *wonk* 22:35:56 Chiku: So /please/ drop it. moving on is hard, I know it just as well as you all. 22:36:11 Chiku: Trevor do you even have a dick? 22:36:18 Nobu: Trevor has a penis 22:36:18 Chiku: I mean, you're a robot. 22:36:21 Nobu: Oh 22:36:23 Nobu: Right 22:36:24 Nobu: Robot 22:36:35 Mizuki: I don't think you guys would have been built with that in mind... 22:36:57 Trevor: Am I anatomically correct 22:37:03 Chiku: No. 22:37:12 Trevor: Fuck. 22:37:22 Nobu: That's hilarious 22:37:26 Chiku: *tries not to laugh* 22:37:28 Mizuki: Does that mean you had no dick before then? 22:37:40 | Edited 22:38:10 Rin: *tries to hold in his laugh with both his hands at his mouth* 22:37:42 Nobu: He had a dick before 22:37:45 Louise: *quietly giggling to herself* 22:37:45 Trevor: Nobu can attest that I did indeed have a penis. 22:37:51 Chiku: *laughs at Mizuki* ohhh god! lets not! 22:37:59 Chiku: *covers her screen* 22:38:07 Louise: Too much info, Trevor, dear 22:38:17 Nobu: I had to save it right at the begining remember? *Flashbacks to "I HAVE TO SAVE HIS DIIIIIIIIIIIICK"* 22:38:19 Louise: *giggles* 22:38:26 Mizuki: *Can't hold in her own laughter* 22:38:32 Rin: HAHAHAHAHAHA :D 22:38:42 Nobu: Good memories 22:38:46 Trevor: You did a bang up job considering Felix PUNCHED MY KNOB IN. 22:39:00 Rin: making more haha's nobu? 22:39:02 Nobu: As long as it was not detached from your body 22:39:03 Nobu: That's fine 22:39:10 Nobu: No. This is serious 22:39:16 Nobu: How could you suggest such a subject is a haha 22:39:19 Chiku: Oh my god -! *laughing harder, shaking her head* 22:39:20 Nobu: Disgraceful 22:39:43 Rin: I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh XD 22:39:48 Louise: *giggles* If Raymond was here, I wouldn't be allowed to continue such conversations 22:39:48 Trevor: My penis is... uh.. was.. magnificent 22:40:19 Chiku: I don't think Raymond would let us!! 22:40:31 Chiku: I feel like he's trying to save his pride by not talking about it, though 22:40:47 Louise: *giggles* 22:40:57 Nobu: Moment of silence for Trevor's penis 22:41:00 Nobu: If you please 22:41:04 Trevor: Rip my penis. 22:41:10 Chiku: Rip 22:41:18 Nobu: Careful with your words, master 22:41:22 Mizuki: Here lies Trev's ween 22:41:25 Louise: Pfft, everyone's genitals. 22:41:26 Mizuki: Never will it be missed 22:41:31 Louise: but R.I.P 22:41:34 Nobu: It's dearly missed 22:41:37 Rin: *he puts his hands together and bows* bujini yasunde kudasai 22:41:57 Nobu: Beleive me 22:42:04 Nobu: I don't speak French 22:42:24 Louise: And here I thought it was Spanish 22:42:28 Mizuki: I don't really care anymore since I don't even know if I like weens anymore ew 22:42:30 Chiku: *erupts into laughter again* 22:42:48 Rin: *laughs along with her* 22:43:11 Louise: *tries not to but laughs anyway* 22:43:43 Nobu: Quoth the raven, never more 22:44:14 Rin: buy some ramen, at the store 22:44:18 Chiku: I can't even cope with this conversation anymore, 22:44:24 Mizuki: Neither can I 22:44:36 Chiku: Mizuki we should just abscond 22:44:44 Keiko: "I zoned out a long time ago" 22:44:58 Mizuki: You didn't miss much sweetie we're just talking about dong 22:44:59 Nobu: Edgar Allen Poe will rise from his grave and kick you so hard in the testicals it'll be a vagina 22:45:07 Nobu: *She looks to Rin* 22:45:28 Nobu: Sorry, his ghost was channled though me 22:45:35 | Edited 22:45:50 Rin: *looking slightly terrified and disturbed* 22:46:05 Keiko: "it's funny because I can draw a lot of dong but I don't like it" 22:46:46 Nobu: *She mocks shivering* 22:46:55 Nobu: Master Poe has left us 22:46:57 Nobu: Goodbye friend 22:47:04 Louise: I will miss thee 22:47:07 Chiku: Goodbye~ 22:47:07 Rin: sayonara 22:47:16 Louise: I love his work... 22:47:17 Nobu: More German *She sighs* 22:47:29 Louise: I think it's somewhere in my room 22:47:34 Louise: I'd say Austrian 22:47:34 Chiku: I thought it was Russian this time?? 22:47:37 Mizuki: *Turns to leave too* Just Absconding 22:47:48 Rin: i don't even know anymore *shrugs* 22:48:09 Mizuki: Absquatulateing out of this bitch 22:48:15 Nobu: Please do not 22:48:19 Nobu: This is a party for you 22:48:30 Chiku: You had to fit that in, huh Mizuki? 22:48:32 Nobu: For me to say sorry about all the sharks I've kicked in the face 22:48:54 Mizuki: I need to use the one big word I know that isn't a swear word 22:48:55 Nobu: *reaches into her apron pocket and throws shitty confetti with a melancholly look* 22:49:36 Chiku: You still swore though 22:50:10 Rin: time to put a dollar in the swear jar~ 23:07:20 Nobu: But yes, I take my Poe seriously 23:09:04 Louise: *giggles* I would kill for a cup of tea... 23:09:29 Nobu: You're a robot 23:09:35 Nobu: You can't drink tea, mistress 23:09:39 Chiku: Don't talk to me, I'm having withdrawal symptoms to coffee. 23:09:44 Louise: I know...*sighs* 23:10:09 Nobu: I am having withdrawal symptoms to..........food